Chinese Patent CN200820037488.5 discloses a DisplayPort electrical connector comprising an insulating seat, a plurality of conductive terminals inserted on the insulating seat, and a cage situated on this insulating seat. This insulating seat comprises a main body and a tongue plate and base plate extending forward from the main body; the cage has a top wall, two side walls, and a bottom wall, and the bottom wall of the cage is positioned between the tongue plate and base plate of the insulating seat. The front part of the cage in this connector is stamped and bent into two soldering arms that extend straight down. These two soldering arms can be soldered to the circuit board, and they are used to help prevent deformation and shifting of the cage.
However, when this type of soldering arm is stamped and bent, the bottom wall at the front of the cage must have a corresponding opening, and the bottom wall of the cage also needs to be equipped with a flexible arm used for clamping to another cable connector. Therefore, because it is restricted by structural limitations such as the port size of the DisplayPort connector and the cage's flexible arm, the length of this opening is limited, and thus the length of the downward extension of the soldering arms is also limited. Consequently, an electrical connector with this type of structure can only be used when the difference in height between the cage and the circuit board is quite small.
However, in real-life applications, if the opening for the electrical connector in the computer case cover is designed so that the electrical connector must be installed at a considerable height—that is, when there is a considerable difference in height between the cage of the electrical connector and the circuit board—it will not be possible to solder the soldering arm at the front of the existing electrical connector to the positioning holes of the circuit board due to its insufficient length. As a result, it will be difficult to firmly attach the front of the cage, which means the cage will be vulnerable to deformation and shifting after inserting and removing a mating cable connector multiple times, eventually making it difficult for the user to insert and remove another mating cable connector from the outside.